hikipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Emily Le'Fylin
Emily Le'Fylin is a singer and dancer. Early Life Emily Le'Fylin was born on March 12th 1997. She has one sister, Erin Le'Fylin, who is a year older than her. Career In 2011 Emily began posting videos on her YouClown, singing and dancing, with her sister Erin as a backing dancer in all of the videos. She became well known for releasing the songs My Best Friend, DANCE (Humphry), and later an unfinished song titled Shining. In 2013 she confirmed that she had been signed to BR Records. After being signed she removed "Shining" from her channel and confirmed that she would be working on the song and releasing it as a single once it was completed. In February 2013 she released the song as Pyramid and confirmed it as her debut single. On the same day she said that she would be releasing her debut album in March 2013. The album, Le'Girl, was a success. In June 2013 she confirmed that she was working on a second album. While working on the album she began her tour, Humphry Love. On the final tour date in August 2013 she announced that her second album would be titled That September and confirmed that she had finished recording it. The first single from That September was released in September 2013, and was titled September. The single was successful. She released the second single in November that year and a third in December. Her second album was officially released on January 22nd 2014. Emily toured the second album between February and March before taking a break to spend time with Humphrey. She returned in June and July to do another 8-week tour. While touring she began work on her third album but described it as difficult due to personal problems with Humphrey. This sent shock waves through her fanbase and Emily was forced to reveal that his dew claws kept overgrowing. Her third album was finished by January 2015 and on January 26th she released the first single from it, Cut, a single about Humphrey's claws. Reception and Style She has been compared to Amanda and Ashley O'Brian for some of the lyrics used in her songs. Some have compared her to Amanda as she releases original music that she has written herself. Emily has said that she takes style inspiration from Lana La. In general the response to her and her music has been positive. Outrage regarding Erin Le'Fylin In January 2013 Emily confirmed that she had been signed. Her sister, Erin, began posting videos of her music online. These videos recieved negative comments due to her vocals. In one video her mother enters the video and tells her to stop, throwing a small amount of water at her, which ends the video. In a later video, the same happens again, but Erin continues to sing. Their mother returns with a spray bottle of water and begins to spray Erin to try and stop her from singing. She eventually gives up and does. The video was soon taken down due to hate messages send to the mother. In February 2013 Emily said, "My momma needs to do what she needs to do! It's not like people know what happens inside our naughty house. Erin is cute, but no singer, she needs to be tamed". Personal Life Once signed, her family moved to The Fame, in a house in the surrounding area.